1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connector through which terminal fittings connected to cables extended from an external apparatus are electrically connected to contact patterns arranged on a circuit board at a predetermined arrangement pitch, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 21 shows a related-art example of a board connector. The board connector 100 is disclosed in PTL 1.
The board connector 100 includes a resin-made connector housing 110 which is to be mounted on a circuit board 200, and a plurality of needle-shaped male terminal fittings 120 which are embedded in the connector housing 110.
In each of the male terminal fittings 120, one end 121 is located in the connector housing 110. The other end 122 of the male terminal fitting 120 is extended from the rear end of the connector housing 110, then bent toward the circuit board 200, and inserted and passed through a through hole 201 formed in the circuit board 200.
The other end 122 of the male terminal fitting 120 which is inserted and passed through the through hole 201 is soldered to a contact pattern formed on the through hole 201, to be electrically connected to a contact pattern formed on the circuit board 200. The male terminal fittings 120 are soldered to the contact patterns, whereby the board connector 100 is fixed to the circuit board 200.
Although not shown, an apparatus-side connector which is connected to cables extended from an external apparatus is fittingly connected to the board connector 100. The apparatus-side connector has a configuration where female terminal fittings which are to be matingly fitted to one ends 121 of the male terminal fittings 120, respectively are housed and held.